Bruce Banner
HISTORY: Bruce Banner, a middle-aged scientist was about to lose his job working for Stark Industries. In order to keep his job, Bruce needed to create a bomb that could explode into a gamma radiation explosion. He was able to create the bomb, but during the experimentation, a young man entered the bomb site. Bruce tried to run after him and get him away from the bomb, but the young man unknowingly kicked the bomb. The result was the explosion. The young man was a foot away when he was affected, a Bruce who was trying to get back into the safe zone was also affected, but not as much. Bruce turned into a monstrous figure, fainted, and then was placed into a hospital. The young man, named Rick Jones, was also placed in the hospital. Bruce woke up in a raging state, a destroyed parts of New York, killing an estimated 50 people and causing millions of dollars in property damage. Bruce lost his intellect as the monstrous Hulk, and later fought Iron Man. Iron Man defeated Hulk, but only after the destruction was complete. Nick Fury placed Banner in the S.H.I.E.L.D. security building, interrogated him, but it was no use. Banner had no memory of what happened. He only remembered the anger. Fury put Banner in the New York state prison, and Banner shared a cell with Wilson Fisk, The Kingpin. Bruce explained to Fisk that anger made him turn into the Hulk. Using Banner to an advantage, Fisk beat until Banner turned into the Hulk. The Hulk knocked Fisk into a wall, escaped, and plotted his revenge on Fury. Before he could even move, a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter came racing towards Hulk, and prepared to attack. Out of nowhere came the 20 foot monster Tyrannus, who was really Rick Jones in his transformation. The two battled, and there were severe injuries. Another S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter entered, launching a nuke missile to the two Hulk's and defeated both of them. Fury entered, and instead of putting a bullet in Banner's head, Fury used his scientists to make a serum that would make Banner in control, whether it be in human or Hulk form. It worked, and Banner used his intellect to defeat the Assasins, a deadly bounty hunter team with the members Wolverine, Punisher, Daredevil, and Metal Master. Later, Banner attended a formal dinner party. There too was Rick Jones. Out of nowhere came a man called the Maestro, who looked like the Hulk, but much much older. Banner punched Rick Jones until he transformed. Tyrannus and Maestro fought, until it got out of hand and the Hulk entered, only to be eaten from the bottom half. The Maestro absorbed Tyrannus' powers into a blade, which ended Tyrannus, and caused a fire. The Maestro rescued Banner, but left Jones' to burn. The Maestro explained to Banner that Banner was his father, and that the Hulk would eventually start World War Hulk. Maestro immediately tried to beat Banner to death, but this only brought in the Hulk. The Hulk and Maestro fought while falling from a tall skyscraper. The Hulk stabed Maestro with the blade that absorbed Tyrannus' powers. This gave Maestro amazing abilities, and turned him into the Abomination. The two fought, ending with Iron Man and Hulk together fighting Abomination. The Hulk later had to deal with the return of rick Jones, who secretly still had powers, but the Maestro only reduced his powers. Entering was the Fire Hulk, a red Hulk with the ability to create fire. The Ultimates later entered what was to become a fight, and they started it, ending with The Fire Hulk fleeing. Fury then enlisted Hulk as a member of the Ultimates. Many months later, Spider-man and Venom crashed into Banner's home. Spider-man asked Banner if he could help, and Banner brought in the Hulk. During the fight, The Hulk beat down Venom, and then got possession of the Venom symbiote. This made the Hulk mindless. Spider-man and the Hulk fought, but somehow, Venom was able to make the Hulk grow in massive size. Eddie Brock (the owner of Venom), gained back Venom, and threw the Hulk across the city. The Hulk survived. When Metal Man attacked the Triskelion (Ultimates base), the Hulk helped beat up Metal Man, but Metal Man somehow knocked the Hulk unconscious. When the Sinister 9 attacked the Triskelion, Banner tried to turn into the Hulk, but he was knocked unconscious by the enemy. The Green Goblin, leading The Sinister 9, fought the Hulk, and Hulk punched The Green Goblin threw a dozen buildings before he finally stopped. The Hulk then punched the Green Goblin down, but later the Hulk was captured by the Sinister 9. When the Ultimates attacked the Sinister 9's base, Captain America set the Hulk free. The Hulk helped kill all of the 9. When the Unbeatables formed (including The Abomination, Fire Hulk, and Banner's girlfriend Betty (who gained fire abilities also)), the Ultimates attacked three members of the Unbeatables first; Magneto, Thunder God, and Mysterio. The Hulk tried to attack Magneto, but Magneto sliced Hulk's neck open. In the meantime, Banner was working to create the Nick Fury clone (Fury had died in the 9's attacking), but he was getting no support from anybody. This put suffering to Banner's nerves. Unknown to anyone including Banner, the serum to control the Hulk wared off, and if Banner turned into the Hulk, he would have no control over it. When the Ultimates split up, a mind-controlled Thor attacked and killed Tony Stark. Banner turned into the Hulk, and destroyed Thor. Thor used his remaining strength to electrocute Hulk to the bone. The Unbeatables later attacked and killed several members of the Ultimates. The Hulk healed from his wounds and attacked Viper (a member of the UNB), and then viciously beat down the Abomination. He grabbed Captain America's shield, cut into the Abomination's chest, and then sliced the Abomination's neck, which decapitated the Abomination. The Hulk then battled Fire Hulk, with no winner. When The Abomination returned, the Hulk grabbed Betty, and smashed her into pieces. He then fought the Abomination, with no effect. The battle would end with Thor blowing up the Abomination. Months later, when Johnny Blaze entered the fight against the Red Skull, Banner insisted to turn into the Hulk, but Captain America beat him to the floor, ordering him not to. This only made Banner extremely angry, turning himself into the Hulk. The Hulk fought Captain America, lost, and then explained in a calmer manner that a war was going to happen unless Captain America was dead. Before Hulk could kill Cap, Thor struk electrical bolts into Hulk's brain, heart, and stomach. The Hulk returned to human form, but Banner was dead when he fully turned human. Info: Real Name: Bruce Banner Identity: Secret Affiliation: Previously The Ultimates, Unstoppables. Relatives: Unknown parents Gender: Male Height: 5'9'' (as Banner); 8- 12' (as Hulk)'' Weight: estimated 160 LBS (as Banner); estimated 1, 500 LBS (as Hulk) Eyes: Brown (White as Hulk) Hair: Black Unusual Features: Hulk's skin has changed from green to grey for an unknown reason Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Origin: Banner was subject to Gamma radiation when trying to save a boy from being killed. Place Of Birth: America Creators: Matthew Feldman First: The Unstoppable Spider-man #1 Powers: When angry, Banner transforms into a creature with unlimited strength, durability, and stamina. The only real appearance of Hulk bleeding was by a powerful blow by Thor, sending giant ice shaped spears into Hulk's back. Strength: Hulk's limits are unknown.'' Retrieved from "http://marveluns.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Rogers" Category:Heroes